


Language Barrier

by UwUgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUgay/pseuds/UwUgay
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt & Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Language Barrier

So I'm making a pidge reader fic (you probably already know) and reader is an alien. What should they(reader) look like? (aka: what do y'all want to look like?) They have a tail and I'm going for small in size. Comment your ideas, please and thank you.

Have a good day/night.


End file.
